


A Dancing Flame

by AtomsKill



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cigarettes, Cigars, Grillby's Restaurant (Undertale), Sad Sans (Undertale), What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomsKill/pseuds/AtomsKill
Summary: Chara always reset before they got to Sans





	A Dancing Flame

The small skeleton shuffled towards a large treehouse, towering high in a rather tall tree. He shortcutted up, and pulled out a pack of cigars, popping out one of the death sticks, he lit it with his trusty lighter. As he inhaled the smoke, he watched the small flame dance over the metal. It flickered as it danced a happy dance, the red-and-orange flame reflected in Sans' eyelights, as he watched it dazed. For some odd reason it reminded him of Resets, the fire red button that had been hit so many times. Never once had Chara killed him; Frisk prevented it. They always reset before getting to Sans, leaving him wondering if they'd ever fight him, and when they'd come. The flame's dance slowed, becoming somber, as the light emitted grew weaker. They'd finally moved to him, fighting him, and he lost. He figured he'd always lose. The light's dance slowed, almost coming to a stop. "Welp, I'm going to Grillby's" his own voice echoed through his memory. "Pap, do you want anything?" The flame flickered, and the hand holding it began to disappear, the dust being dragged away, it went out, as the cigar dropped from Sans' mouth. A single tear fell down his face, before it too was whipped away.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this on docs, and now i wanna die lol


End file.
